In Your Eyes
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Satu atap dengan orang yang kau sukai, menyenangkan bukan? Tapi bagaimana jika orang itu adalah playboy yang selalu membawa masuk gadis-gadis ke dalam kamarnya?/GAJE, OOC, miss TYPO,AU,dll.RnR please? No flame!


Hy hy hy! XD ini adalah fic terakhirku sebelum benar-benar Hiatus, entah mengapa sangat pengen ngebuat nih fic. Bagi yang baca fic-fic Yuu yang laen harap bersabar yak! Soalnya yuu bener-bener sibuk beberapa bulan ini, doain Yuu lulus yah! XD

Oh ya terus terang kali ini saya sulit nentuin judulnya, jadi mungkin judul ama cerita kurang nyambung, hehehe gomen^^'.

•

•

•

**Summary : **Satu atap dengan orang yang kau sukai, menyenangkan bukan? Tapi bagaimana jika orang itu adalah playboy yang selalu membawa masuk gadis-gadis ke dalam kamarnya?

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, agak Lemon[?], AU,dll.

Oh ya don't like don't read, so jangan di flame ok?^^

**Disclaimer : ** punya papah saya! XD [di tendang bang Kicchan]

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T [semi M]

**Pairing : **SasuSaku NejiSaku

**Genre : **Romance & Hurt/comfort

•

•

•

**In Your Eyes**

**.**

**.  
**

Sakura Haruno, gadis manis berumur 16 tahun dengan rambut soft pink panjang sepunggung, mata emerald dan kulit yang seputih susu, baru saja bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Pagi itu, seperti biasa ia terbangun tepat pada pukul 05.30 dan segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Satu jam kemudian, gadis berambut pink itu telah siap dengan seragamnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya, tujuannya tentu saja ruang makan. Ia tidak terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar yang barada tepat di depan kamarnya itu terbuka dan dan memperlihatkan sesosok gadis yang terlihat sangat berantakan keluar dari dalamnya dan segera berlari tergesa-gesa.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas pendek, ia memang sudah terbiasa namun tetap saja menyakitkan. Kamar itu, kamar Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang sajak dulu disukainya. Sasuke adalah cucu pemilik dari sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu saat ini, sebut saja Konoha High School, sekolah bertaraf internasional yang sangat banyak peminatnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke telah saling mengenal sejak kecil, tapi entah mengapa hubungan mereka sangat buruk, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya Sakura sadar bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke. Tetapi sikap Sasuke yang terkenal playboy selalu menyakiti hatinya, hingga ia bertekad untuk menyembunyikan perasaannnya itu bahkan ingin menghapusnya.

.

.

Sakura memasuki ruang makan dan segera menuju tempat pemesanan dan memesan makanan yang disukainya, setelah itu ia pun segera mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman dan mulai melahap sarapan paginya.

Oh ya, mengenai system pembelajaran KHS, tentu saja sekolah ini menganut system asrama. Semua siswa-siswi sekolah ini wajib tinggal di asrama yang telah disediakan. Asramanya sendiri terbagi tiga, asrama khusus wanita, pria dan campuran. Dan Sakura berada di asrama yang ketiga.

Heran bukan? Tentu saja gadis pink itu tidak menginginkannya. Sewaktu ia mengajukan permintaan untuk tinggal di asrama khusus wanita, pengelola sekolah bersikeras mengatakan bahwa asrama itu telah full, padahal jelas sekali masih banyak kamar yang kosong. Alhasil, ia pun ditempatkan di asrama campuran, dan parahnya lagi kamarnya tepat berada di depan kamar Sasuke Uchiha.

Yah Sasuke sendiri jangan ditanya, tentu saja pria itu lebih memilih tinggal di asrama campuran. Salah satu keuntungan adanya pria itu di asrama campuran adalah asrama itu bebas dari segala peraturan yang berbelit-belit karena para guru takut dengan Sasuke. Dan seperti yang kita lihat, dengan tidak adanya peraturan, pria itu bebas memasukkan gadis-gadis mana saja ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, ia telah seleai sarapan dan kini sudah saatnya untuk berangkat ke gedung sekolah. Tepat saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, tampak Uchiha Sasuke yang –kelihatannya- baru akan memasuki kamarnya.

'Dari mana dia?' tanya Sakura dalam hati, namun ia tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

"Kau rajin sekali Sakura," suara dingin Sasuke terdengar menyapanya, yah bukan sapaan sih sebenarnya.

"Ini memang sudah waktunya ke sekolah Uchiha Sasuke, kau saja yang terlalu sibuk mengurus gadis-gadis itu sehingga selalu terlambat ke sekolah," jawab Sakura tegas.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, entah mengapa Sasuke malah tersenyum menyeringai yang membuatnya err…semakin tampan.

"Hn, kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke menggoda, tentu saja masih dengan seringainya.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Sakura ketus seraya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sakura segera mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya, merapikan kembali penampilannya dan segera keluar kamar. Pintu kamar Sasuke telah tertutup, menandakan sang pemilik telah masuk ke dalam. Sakura pun mendengus kesal, yah kalau boleh jujur dia memang cemburu.

'Apa aku tidak pernah terpantul di mata onyxmu Sasuke?' Sakura bertanya sendiri dalam benaknya sambil memandangi pintu kamar Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu. Kemudian ia melangkah menjauh menuju gedung sekolah.

.

.

"Jidat kau jadi ke kamarku sore ini?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja Ino, tugas kelompok kita kan harus dikumpul besok," jawab Sakura.

"Iya sih, sayang kau tidak bisa nginap. Padahal tugasnya kan banyak sekali," keluh Ino.

Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura yang memang ditempatkan di asrama khusus putri. Salah satu peraturan yang berlaku di dalamnya adalah tidak boleh membawa masuk lawan jenis ke dalamnya, lantas Sakura? Tentu saja Sakura boleh, hanya saja peraturan sekolah melarangnya bermalam di tempat itu sekalipun ia perempuan, batas waktunya hanyalah sampai jam delapan malam.

Hal yang sangat berbeda dengan asrama Sakura bukan? Hanya satu peraturan yang berlaku di asrama campuran itu, yaitu para murid tidak boleh berada di luar asrama di atas pukul sebelas malam. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke selalu saja melanggarnya.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah, bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini keduanya sedang menuju asrama tempat kamar Ino berada. Tepat saat Sakura hendak mengambil sepatunya di loker, ia mendengar suara-suara samar yang bersumber tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, kelihatannya dari tembok sebelah tempat loker-loker itu bersandar.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Karena penasaran, Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut, ia tidak terlalu terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah berciuman panas dengan sesosok gadis berambut merah. Tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya sakit.

Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura segera melepas ciumannya dan menyeringai ke arah Sakura yang tengah berdiri mematung.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai hobi mengintip Haruno-san," sindir Sasuke dengan menekankan nama marga Sakura yang jarang ia sebutkan itu.

"Kalian mengeluarkan suara menjijikkan yang sangat mengganggu, siapapun pasti akan mengintipmu," kata Sakura dengan ekspresi datar.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana? Kau ingin melihat adegan kami sampai selesai, eh?" ujar Sasuke disertai seringai kemenangan di wajah tampannya.

Sakura hanya mendengus sebal lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu, rasanya air matanya hendak keluar dari pelupuk matanya, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke.

'Sasuke, sebenarnya apa arti keberadaanku di matamu?' sekali lagi pertanyaan itu muncul dan berputar-putar di benaknya.

"Kau kenapa jidat?" tanya Ino yang heran karena sedari tadi Sakura terus saja diam.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab gadis pink itu lesu.

"Sasuke ya?" tebak Ino. Sakura hanya bisa mendengus pelan mendengar tebakan Ino yang tepat sasaran itu, Ino memang selalu tahu tentangnya.

"Kau lupakan saja dia," lanjut Ino lagi.

"Aku sedang berusaha Ino," jawab Sakura lesu.

"Yah setidaknya kau bisa membuktikannya dengan mencoba cinta yang baru bukan? Selama ini kau tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang pria pun, padahal banyak yang menyukaimu. Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau kau benar-benar sedang berusaha melupakan Sasuke?" tanya Ino sengit.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini," ujar Sakura seraya seraya mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

'Cinta yang baru? Baiklah, akan ku coba,' batin Sakura.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak insiden dimana Sakura melihat adegan Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis berambut merah di dekat lokernya, sejak hari itu pula Sasuke tidak pernah lagi melihat wajah Sakura. Entahlah, mungkin mereka saja yang tidak pernah bertemu. Aneh kan? Padahal kamar mereka berhadapan.

Sasuke baru saja menutup pintu kamar Naruto yang selisih tiga kamar dari kamarnya ketika melihat pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Ia pun berjalan mendekat, selain karena penasaran, ia memang hendak kembali ke kamarnya yang notabene berhadapan dengan kamar Sakura.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kali ini, tebak apa yang ia lihat? Sakura keluar dari kamarnya bersama dengan seoarang pria, pria! Sakura? Sakura yang bahkan tidak pernah membawa teman perempuannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya keluar bersama dengan seorang pria?

Sasuke tidak bisa memercayai apa yang ia lihat, meski begitu ia sadar bahwa penglihatannya tidaklah buruk, ia mengenal pria yang bersama Sakura tadi, Hyuuga Neji. Salah satu pria terpopuler di KHS selain dirinya.

Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal erat, ia cemburu. Ya sangat cemburu. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena ia telah menyukai Sakura sejak dulu, tetapi keangkuhannya membuatnya tidak mau mengakui perasaannya. Ia bahkan cenderung melakukan hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan hatinya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sakura, walau itu menyakiti hati gadis itu.

.

.

Sakura memandangi kepergiaan Neji dalam diam, ia tidak menyangka pria itu baru saja dari kamarnya. Tampaknya ia harus memberi Ino pelajaran besok. Ya, ini semua ide Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu telah dengan sukses menyuruh Hyuuga Neji nekat ke kamarnya, ia mengatakan bahwa Sakura tengah sakit dan membutuhkan dirinya.

Terang saja Neji kebingungan saat melihat Sakura yang membukakannya pintu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sakura yang melihat kedatangannya pun tak kalah kagetnya, dan alhasil demi menjaga kesopanan Sakura terpaksa membiarkan Neji memasuki kamarnya yang sangat pribadi itu.

Wajah Sakura kembali merona saat teringat Neji yang tiba-tiba menciumnya dan menembaknya. Walau begitu Sakura tetap menolaknya, meski ia bertekad untuk mencoba cinta yang baru, Sakura tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia masih menyukai Sasuke dan tidak ingin menjadikan siapapun sebagai pelariannya.

Dengan langkah-langkah ringan, Sakura pun kembali menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat 15 menit, dan Sasuke masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Bayangan saat Sakura keluar bersama Neji tadi selalu memenuhi otaknya, ia cemburu, ia takut, ia frustasi.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Sakura lakukan di dalam kamarnya bersama si Hyuuga itu, dan ketidaktahuannya itulah yang membuatnya semakin frustasi. Bayangan-bayangan aneh selalu berputar di benaknya, membuatnya semakin takut, takut kehilangan seorang Haruno Sakura. Karena baginya, Sakura adalah miliknya, dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.

.

.

Tok…tok…tok

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar Sakura, Sakura yang memang baru akan tidur itu mendengus kesal seraya melirik jam.

'Sudah tengah malam, siapa sih?' tanya gadis itu dalam hati. Ia pun segera membukakan pintu.

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sa..suke?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn," repon Sasuke singkat.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicaralah," jawab Sakura mempersilahkan. Posisinya masih sama, ia berada di dalam kamar dengan pintu yang setengah terbuka dan Sasuke tetap berada di luar, berdiri di tengah koridor asrama.

"Biarkan aku masuk," kata Sasuke dingin. Mata Sakura sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu aja aku tidak mau!"

"Hn, kau membolehkan Neji Hyuuga masuk ke dalam, kenapa aku tidak?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"A..apa? i..itu lain masalah, situasinya beda.." jawab Sakura sedikit gugup, rupanya Sasuke mengetahui bahwa ia baru saja membawa masuk seorang pria ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hn, apanya yang beda?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"I..itu.." Sakura tampak bingung menjawab. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tampak bingung tanpa basa-basi langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam Sakura dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Keluar!" kata Sakura panic.

"Hn, tidak sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku," jawab Sasuke datar.

"A..apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Sakura balik, jujur ia sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Hyuuga itu tadi?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya di ruangan ini tadi?"

"I..itu bukan urusanmu Sasuke," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Apa dia menyentuhmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"I..itu juga bu..bukan urusanmu," wajah Sakura memerah saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya tadi, ia teringat akan Neji yang menciumnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun semakin geram ia semakin erat mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Aku tanya apa dia menyentuhmu Sakura!"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya Sasuke, itu bukan ur- kyaaa!" Sakura sangat terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya.

"Jawab dengan benar! Apa dia menyentuhmu?"

"Ha..hanya me..menciumku…" jawab Sakura pelan dan gugup.

"Hanya? Kau bilang hanya? Dia menciummu dan kau mengatakannya seolah-olah itu masalah sepele?" Sasuke tampak geram dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Apapun itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Sasuke!" jawab Sakura yang kini sudah mulai agak berani.

"Tentu saja ada, karena kau adalah milikku!"

"Dan sejak kapan aku ini milikmu?" tanya Sakura sarkastik.

"Kau milikku, dulu maupun sekarang."

"Aku bukan milikmu Sasuke! Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa!"

"Hn, kau menyukaiku Sakura, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa kau milikku."

Sejenak Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ya gadis itu memang menyukai pria yang saat ini tengah menindihnya, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk mengatakan bahwa dia adalah milik pria itu, sama sekali bukan!

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa," ujar Sakura tegas.

"Hn, apa aku perlu membuktikan bahwa kau adalah milikku sepenuhnya dengan tubuhmu eh?"

Mata Sakura membulat, dia mengerti betul apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Ti..tidak Sasuke, kau tidak boleh melakukannya," kata Sakura takut, bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

"Tentu saja aku boleh, karena kau milikku."

"Aku bukan milikmu!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis nona Haruno," desis Sasuke. Perlahan tangannya menyusuri wajah Sakura yang terlihat pucat akibat ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi milik pria lain. Kau hanya boleh melihatku, hanya namaku yang boleh keluar dari bibir mungilmu. Dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu," lanjut Sasuke dengan pandangan onyx-nya yang sangat menusuk.

"Ka-kau gila," ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

" Ya, aku memang gila, dan itu semua disebabkan olehmu. Akan kubuat kau menyadari bahwa kau adalah milikku, sekalipun dengan cara yang kasar."

Mata Sakura kembali membulat sempurna saat Sasuke mulai mencium lehernya dengan kasar. Tidak! Bukan ini yang diinginkannya, bukan kalimat-kalimat 'kau milikku' yang ingin didengarnya dari bibir pria itu, bukan perlakuan kasar yang ingin diterimanya, bukan.

Ia hanya ingin mendengar kata cinta dari bibir sang pria, dia hanya ingin sang pria mendekapnya dengan lembut tanpa paksaan. Sayangnya bukan itu yang didapatkannya saat ini. Malam itu, Haruno Sakura kehilangan mahkotanya secara paksa oleh orang yang dicintai sekaligus dibencinya.

'Apa aku hanya sekedar barang yang ingin kau miliki Sasuke?'

.

.

Matahari kembali memperlihatkan senyumnya, memaksa sang Haruno Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sembab itu. Rasa perih masih terasa di daerah kewanitaanya, tapi itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Perlahan, ia mulai beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sasuke telah tiada, entahlah, mungkin pria itu keluar disaat Sakura tengah tertidur lelap, disaat dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Walaupun pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini, tetapi ia bertekad untuk tetap masuk sekolah hari itu. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah, karena ia memang bukan wanita yang lemah.

.

.

"Sakura," Sakura menoleh saat didengarnya sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Neji," desisnya pelan.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal kemarin," kata Neji datar,namun terlihat semburat kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian itu bukan salahmu," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Hn."

"…"

"Sakura, aku tahu kalau kau telah menolaku, tapi bisakah kita-"

"Hn, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan gadisku?" perkataan Neji terpotong oleh kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Gadismu?" ulang Neji dengan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hn, Sakura adalah milikku. Kau tentu tidak berfikir untuk merebut milik orang lain bukan?" sahut Sasuke beserta seringai di wajahnya.

"Aku bukan orang sepicik itu," ujar Neji seraya berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu, hantinya terasa perih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mengitimidasi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura datar seraya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~, aku kangen padamu," sebuah suara terdengar dari bibir seorang perempuan berambut merah yang langsung memeluk tangan Sasuke mesra.

"Lepaskan Karin," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? Dingin sekali~" tanya Karin genit.

Sakura mencelos melihat pemandangan di depannya, hatinya teramat sakit. Tanpa aba-aba, sebelum air matanya menetes, ia segera berlari menjauh meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya, ia ingin mengejarnya, namun tangan Karin yang memeluknya menahannya untuk tetap di tempat.

"Lepaskan Karin," perintah Sasuke, namun Karin tetap memeluknya mesra.

"Ku bilang lepaskan!" kata Sasuke kasar seraya melepaskan tangan Karin dengan kasar. "Dan jangan sekali-sekali kau berani menyentuhku lagi!" sambungnya lagi seraya berlari mengejar Sakura.

.

.

Sakura tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura di belakang gedung sekolah, bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, hangat.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!" teriak Sakura memberontak lepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan."

"Lepaskan! Kenapa kau di sini hah? Bukannya kau seharusnya mengurusi gadis-gadismu itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka semua, aku hanya menginginkanmu."

"Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku, aku hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang ingin kau jadikan milikmu, hanya sekedar pajangan bagimu," desis Sakura.

"Saku-"

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang kau perlakukan seperti ini? hanya karena kau tahu aku mencintaimu begitu? Kau tahu, masih banyak wanita di-"

"Cukup Sakura! Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku hanya menginginkanmu, aku mencintaimu Sakura," ucap Sasuke tegas.

Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan, benarkah?

"Ka-kau bohong," desis gadis itu.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Kau fikir siapa yang mengatur agar kau tinggal di asrama yang sama denganku hah? Kau fikir kamar kita yang berhadapan itu kebetulan?"

"Sa-Sasuke, ja-jadi kau yang…"

"Ya, itu semua aku yang mengaturnya. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, kau fikir aku bisa tahan tanpa melihat wajahmu sehari saja? Apapun akan ku lakukan agar selalu bisa dekat denganmu Sakura."

"Ta-tapi kau selalu membuatku sebal," rutuk Sakura.

"Hn, kau tahu, mengungkapkan isi hati yang sebenarnya jauh lebih sulit dari hal apapun."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sasuke, saat ini ia sangat-sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat, pria itu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sangat."

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

.

.

"Hey Sasuke, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura ia dan Sasuke tengah bersantai di kamar Sakura.

"Hn, aku lupa. Ku rasa sejak kecil aku sudah menyukaimu," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah berkencan dengan gadis-gadis lain? Padahal kau tahu perasaanku, tapi kau malah membawa masuk wanita-wanita yang berbeda ke kamarmu di depan mataku," dengus Sakura.

"Kau cemburu?" goda Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam menanggapi godaan Sasuke, hatinya memang sakit mengingat hal itu meskipun dia sendiri yang mengungkitnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan gadis manapun selain kau Sakura," ujar Sasuke to the point.

Mata Sakura membelalak mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau serius?"

"Hn, kau tahu, itu hanya ku lakukan untuk sekedar membuatmu cemburu," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku hanya menyuruh mereka ke kamarku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku, kau tahukan sekolah ini sangat disiplin dalam hal tugas, dan aku sangat malas dalam hal itu, jadi ku manfaatkan saja mereka," ujar Sasuke lagi dengan santainya.

"Eh? Kau kejam sekali Sasuke, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka? Hhh.. ta-tapi..tetap saja kau berdua dengan mereka di kamarmu semalaman," kata Sakura kecewa.

"Hn, aku tidak peduli, satu-satunya hal yang kupedulikan di dunia ini adalah kau," kata Sasuke cuek.

" Tidak, aku selalu bermalam di kamar Naruto jika mereka berada di kamarku, aku tidak berminat dengan satupun dari mereka," lanjut pria raven itu lagi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi," kata gadis pink itu.

"Hn, sekarang dengan kau di sisiku, aku menjadi semakin tidak peduli dengan mereka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan satupun dari mereka untuk memasuki kamarku lagi, tetapi sebagai bayarannya, kau juga harus berjanji untuk berada di sisiku selamanya, menjadi milikku seorang."

"Ya aku berjanji," ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"…"

"…"

"Aku cinta kau," ucap Sasuke pelan sebelum mengecup bibir mungil Sakura. Kini keduanya kembali terlarut dalam moment hangat yang mereka ciptakan, saling memiliki satu sama lain, selamanya.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Fyuh~ akhirnya kelar XD

Hehe maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan, ceritanya aneh, endingnya GaJe dll, entah mengapa saya nekat membuat fic ini, meski begitu saya tetap mengharapkan review dari para readers^^

oh ya sedikit iklan mohon baca juga fic saya yg judulnya "**Black Cherry**" ok? *plak! XD

Sampai ketemu beberapa bulan lagi ya, mudah-mudahan Yuu lolos SNMPTN jalur undangan biar gak usah repot tes lagi dan bisa mengapdet fic-fic Yuu secepat mungkin. Doain ya! XD jaa~

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
